Best Buddy
by z.a. franks
Summary: Ayame fic with a little Shigure on it. This happened on the day Ayame came. I just expanded the story, kay?


Best Bud  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey! It's me again! Fourth fic by the way. I don't know about you guys but if you are an anti-Ayame, then don't read this fic. This is for Ayame which I think is another Bishounen in my list. So, anti-Ayame's... EVAPORATE!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*I'll be doing the same thing that happened in Fruits Basket just to introduce Aya-san.*  
  
"Ah, Yuki-kun, you're back. What did you bring for-" Shigure stopped saying anything. Yuki was tired and furious. Yuki was never like this. 'Was there something that I said?' Shigure asked himself. Then answer revealed for itself.  
  
Yuki held up something for Shigure to examine. It was a snake. A helpless, 3-4 feet long, snake was being grasped by Sohma Yuki. Somehow, he got that from Tohru. She said that something was in her shirt. "Peel his skin off and burn him until he dies, right now!"  
  
Kyou backed off for a while and Shigure went closer to get a better look... "Aya? Aya-san! It's been a long time now since-"  
  
"I told you, burn him until he dies, RIGHT NOW!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tohru-kun, that's Sohma Ayame" Shigure explained.  
  
"Ayame-san.." Tohru said silently but Yuki and Kyou wasn't amused.  
  
"Hai, Hatori, Ayame and I went in the same school for elementary, highschool and college." Shigure explained and Tohru again was amazed. She thought, 'It's like me and Kyou-kun and Sohma-kun' While they were talking, (I'll skip the speech of Ayame) Aya-san opened the door and made his ever- annoying pose to Yuki. "How are you, my little brother?"  
  
"Little..brother?" Tohru wondered. 'Sohma-kun has a brother..'  
  
"You're a snake. You are never my brother."  
  
"Aah. still angry at me? It's been a long time, though"  
  
"Aya-san," Shi-san said. "This is Honda Tohru-kun"  
  
"H-hai! Ohayo Gozaimasu" Tohru said accompanied by a deep bow.  
  
"Aah, Shigure, Is this the princess that you said? The princess that was kidnapped?" Ayame asked with a deep rescuer-like tone.  
  
"Ha?" Tohru asked. She slightly blushed knowing that she was called a princess. But why kidnapped? "She was never kidnapped, Aya-san" Shi-san said but Ayame ignored him.  
  
"Come, Tohru-kun, let's run away from this place and we shall be victorious in our escape from this wretched place filled with annoying guys-"  
  
"Shut up and leave her alone. Get out of here." Yuki shouted at his own brother.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why. why are they so late? I thought they'll be here this time." Ayame asked Shigure as they sat together on one table. Shigure giggled silently.  
  
"Why? Do you want them to arrive early so that you can 'tighten the bond' between you brothers?" Shigure asked as he grabbed a pen and started writing.  
  
"Is that what you really want to do? To write all day?" Aya-san asked him.  
  
"People were meant to do something to make their lives even better. I don't know why I'm doing this but it just keeps me comfortable when I'm alone. Everyday I was left here in this house and this is the only thing that keeps me running." Shigure answered back. After that statement, the phone rang. "Just a minute, Aya-san." He got up and went to the phone.  
  
"Keeps you running, huh?" Ayame said to himself. He was quite amused on what Shigure said. Of course, as a novelist, those words were quite practical but for Ayame, it's hard to do. "What makes my life worth living anyway?"  
  
He bagan to think about his own brother. When they were kids, he used to watch Yuki, running and playing with the others. He can stand up on his own, he thought, he doesn't need a brother anymore. But then, afterhe found out that Akito hurted his brother and his friends found out he transforms once he was huggled, Yuki became alone and the closest one to turn to was his only brother, Ayame.  
  
But I just ignored him, Ayame said to himself. He tried to remember the time when Yuki first stretched his hand and asked for his brother's help. But Ayame, who was just too busy to help his only brother, shrugged off Yuki's hand and ignored him. But he didn't know that this will be start of the gap between brothers.  
  
Soon he finally realize that they were just not like each other. They can never stay together in one roof. They could not keep each other company. They wouldn't like the same things even though they have the same blood that flows in their veins. He doesn't know what to do..  
  
"Aah, my editor just called and scolded me to finish me novel in a week. How come fate is punishing me like this?" He asked himself then turned to Ayame who was very seriously thinking. "Aya-san, are you-"  
  
"What did I do, Shigure? What did I do to make both of us brothers separate? Am I the cause?" Ayame asked out loud. Shigure just stared at him. "I've been doing a lot of thinking, Shigure, and I thought that.. Maybe we are not meant to be brothers. Maybe.. We should go on in separate ways.. Not knowing what we should do with our lives."  
  
Shigure got up and took something in the shelf. It was a photo album. Ayame was confused why he took that book while he is in the middle of a serious realization. "Ayame, I want you to look at this."  
  
They looked at it together. There were some pictures when they were young, when they had fun, good times and bad times, all of the pictures there were very memorable. Until they reached the highschool part. Shigure pointed at Ayame's picture. "Do you remember this?"  
  
"Yes, that was the time when I was the president." Ayame replied. "I don't get it. Why are you showing this to me?"  
  
"Don't you see Ayame, what you are yesterday and what you Yuki is now?" Shigure explained. "Both you and Yuki share the same footsteps. You may not notice but both of you share the same feelings. Only Yuki was afraid to point out the truth that you are his brother."  
  
"Shigure."  
  
"Don't be sad about the past. There's still hope for the two of you. So be creative, tell him in a different way in what you really felt about him as your brother." Shigure encouraged. "Now where was I?"  
  
Ayame smiled a bit. True. They are brothers. They share the same life. Right, Ayame said to himself, there's still hope and I'll do anything to keep us together.  
  
"Arigato, Shigure-san." he said silently. "For being there for me. to encourage me."  
  
"That's nothing, Ayame-san"  
  
Then the sliding door opened.  
  
"What??? You're still here?" Kyou said.  
  
"Aah, you came home quickly to see me? How sweet of you!" Ayame said as he retained the cool voice of his.  
  
"We don't want you here, Ayame" Yuki said in a cold voice.  
  
"What are you doing. Aya-san?"  
  
"Ah, we are looking at some photos when we are in highschool" Shigure answered. Ayame stared at Yuki but he didn't notice. 'Someday, Yuki-kun, I will be the rescuer for the both of us. I'll make sure that this gap will no longer be a gap between brothers.' "Ah, Tohru-kun, can I sleep next to you tonight?"  
  
"WWHHAATT?????" Kyou and Yuki screamed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ahh, TGIF (Thank God It's Finished). This is just Ayame's realization on what he had done to Yuki. As for me, well, I have nothing more to say..PLEASE R&R  
  
I was thinking about making a Yaoi. Give me opinions on which guys, okay? Readers? PLEASE SUGGEST! 


End file.
